


Twins Falling For Twins?

by AnimeChan3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mention of YouTubers, Mentions of other anime and games, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Undertale References, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeChan3/pseuds/AnimeChan3
Summary: Akane and her younger twins sister, Asumi Sato, move to America at the end of their Elementary school days. While in America, something tragic happens to the twins and their siblings, causing their younger sister to have PTSD. Their Mother, who is a famous dress designer, takes Akane and her twin back to Japan to start at Ouran Academy in their first year. Their father, who is a famous Architecture, takes care of Akane's siblings in America as he builds a new school in America. While in Ouran, she and her sister Asumi join the host club, on their own accord, and soon both of them find themselves falling for the Hitachiin twins.





	Twins Falling For Twins?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from my Wattpad, with changes of course.

Name: Akane Sato

 

Appearance/Look: Long brown hair, dark brown eyes, large bust size, usually wears kitten headbands, usual hairstyles are ponytails, pigtails, and left out.

 

Personality: Tsundere, nice, smart, mean, bossy, sweet, stubborn, sore-loser

 

Nationality: Asian (Japanese, Filipino), African(Ghanaian) , Scottish

 

Height: 5'4 (162 cm)

 

Weight: 52.3kg (115lbs.)

 

Interests/Likes: Anime, VideoGames, Manga, listening to music

 

Dislikes: The Hitachiin twins being mischievous, the Zuka club

 

Love Interest: Hikaru Hitachiin

 

Fun facts: Birthday is June 23, left handed, has slight chance of PTSD, has fear of spiders and lightning, slight fear of thunder, fear of storms, fear of insects.

* * *

 

Name: Asumi Sato

 

Appearance/Look: Long brown hair, dark brown eyes, large bust size, usually wears  headbands, usual hairstyles are ponytails and left out.

 

Personality: Nice, sweet, kind, smart.

 

Nationality: Asian (Japanese, Filipino), African(Ghanaian) , Scottish

 

Height: 5'4 (162 cm)

 

Weight: 52.3kg (115lbs.)

 

Interests/Likes: Reading, listening to music, Pentatonix, some Anime.  


 

Dislikes: Bullies  


 

Love Interest: Kaoru Hitachiin

 

Fun facts: Birthday is June 23, right handed, has fear of spiders and lightning, slight fear of thunder, fear of storms, fear of insects, fear of mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for making it to the end of my crappy story!


End file.
